


So You're Going to Lay an Egg: An A/B/O Guide to (Un)usual Birthing Methods

by SilentAvera



Series: Darwin Award [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/ Referenced Past Child Abuse, M/M, Mention of Rape/ Threats of Rape, Mention of Severe Past Trauma, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy Fears, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Just Wants a Family with Victor But this World is SCARY, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera
Summary: If you are reading this book, chances are you are pregnant, or trying to get pregnant – either way, congratulations! You will soon be going through the amazing process of reproducing and birthing a life! Go you!





	So You're Going to Lay an Egg: An A/B/O Guide to (Un)usual Birthing Methods

**Author's Note:**

> It's back 8'D.

_Since the first creatures took their steps on this planet, Mother Nature has decreed,_

_“only the strong survive.”_

_._

_._

_._

_I’d like to think, I’ll be one who makes it._

_._

_._

_._

_My parents brought me into this world to live._

_._

_._

_._

_I will live._

_._

_._

_._

_But above all, I will, survive._

_._

_._

_._

 

 

_If you are reading this book, chances are you are pregnant, or trying to get pregnant – either way, congratulations! You will soon be going through the amazing process of reproducing and birthing a life! Go you!_

Yuuri crossed his legs and sat up upon the bed. He inhaled a deep breath, steeled his jaw, and turned to the first chapter.

_Should you not remember how humanity saved itself from extinction, here is a super-duper compressed summary! Back in 2024, the birthrate for humans plummeted dramatically, the following year, that rate was halved, and then halved again! Until about 98% of humans all over the globe couldn’t produce anymore babies! Some thought it was a virus, alien radio signals, or god’s sudden and vivacious wrath, but whatever the source, rhyme or reason, there was almost no more babies! So the world’s best and brightest scientists came together to concoct an ‘Absolute Birthing Override’ or as this author thinks, a cool segue into what it’s known today, A/B/O Dynamics! Alpha, Betas, and Omegas – yay!_

*That is very compressed,* Yuuri thought.

_The scientists (and their cling-clanging balls of steel – literally and figuratively) took many, many, MANY DNA samples of animals from all over the planet and spliced human DNA with it in an effort to rewrite the failing human genome into something that would make a baby again! And as such, how those animals reproduced became a part of the genetics too! So, after many, many, MANY years going through wars, ideological shifts, and worldwide pandemonium, it worked! What you are today is a product of billions of deaths and humanity’s ingenuity to survive! Our exceptionally troubling past is confined to words in a book! Boy is it good to be alive in this time!_

“……” Yuuri flipped further into the chapter –

_If you haven’t already, it is very important you and your mate take your Legacy Tests! It is paramount to see what Blood Types reside in your family history, but even more importantly for you who will be giving birth, it is to also narrow down which type of birthing method your body will be utilizing! Despite what popular media in various countries may obscenely claim is the ‘natural’ birthing method – a baby is a baby! No matter if they’re squeezed out of your vagina, hatched from an egg, or in some rarer instance, ripped from your own flesh! We harvested these reproductive tools from Mother Nature, and it is imperative to know what to expect as many misconceptions are portrayed as rather popular truths!_

Yuuri’s lips pulled tight.

_Have you been conditioned to pray to give birth the mammalian way? Are you having trouble accepting the possibility of laying an egg like a bird or a reptile? Are you disgusted by budding? Fragmenting? Fret not! Take that Legacy Test to narrow down the results and prepare! Your maternal planning beings now!!_

Yuuri looked over to his test receipt which had the completion date set two days from now. He flipped to the chapter on A/B/O sex organs –

_Just as important as it is to know the make-up of your Bloodline, it is equally important to understand the basics of your Sex Class that your Bloodline will influence. Human sex shenanigans are partially determined by three secondary sexes, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas! The Omega (or Beta) is you! Yay! In the past, human reproduction was, at its most basic, determined by a penis ejaculating in a vagina. Much is still the same today, h o w e v e r, with the Absolute Birthing Override, in some circumstances, those sex organs are interchangeable or used in totally different methods! As gender is a spectrum, so is sex now! Taa-daa!_

“Taa-daa….” Though Yuuri felt more like a _badum-pshh._

_Initially, the hopes, desperate as they were, was to give all of humanity the ability to either become pregnant, or get someone pregnant, but, like many faucets of life, adapting to what our DNA accepted, and/ or morals, humanity as a whole had a lot of evolving to do! And thus with our newfound capacity to reproduce, our sex organs under went an extraordinary evolution, and thus configured into the classes we know today! Let’s take a look at them shall we? Please turn to the chapter corresponding to your Sex Class!_

Following his index finger down the appendix: Female-Beta, Female-Omega, Male-Beta, Male-Omega – Yuuri turned to the chapter for Male-Omega –

_The Male-Omega is you! Yay! Be proud of your body functions! In the old world, some people would never believe a ‘male’ could give birth! Well they’re all dead now! Adapt or die off!_

Yuuri wondered if this author had past grudges or vendettas of some sort.

_As a Male-Omega, you along with Female-Alphas make up the Transformation Class! You may have noticed your penis looks a little different from what a Male-Alpha’s would look like!_

_*Victor,*_ Yuuri thought.

_Essentially, you have the branch, but very small (vestigial in this instance), or no berries, and there’s nothing wrong with that! Just as Female-Alphas have smaller testes, but at a glance no penis, those that engage in oral intercourse with them are in for a suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrpriiiiiiiiise~!_

Yuuri’s lips pulled tighter.

_Your sex organs are the result of those that successfully underwent the A/B/O exchange and successfully mated with people, few as they were, who did not. All Alphas have varying forms of penis and testes, as all Omegas have varying forms of vaginas, uterus, and all that entails – Betas, what the scientists initially wanted us all to be, have the ability to change their reproductive organs almost at will (given what their partner’s sexual capabilities are) – but Alphas and Omegas cannot, you have what you are born with._

Yuuri’s lips pulled even tighter, he looked to the ceiling and sighed, *….For the longest time I was so sure I was a Beta…But I was _wrooooong. Ugh._ It may sound silly, but I when I would masturbate, I didn’t know any better about my parts and thought your penis didn’t get _‘that’_ hard, I mean sure, the erotica I entertained myself with all had their giddy partners exclaiming how _hard_ their mate was, I just didn’t know that their dick got… _THAT_ hard, as say, what a true Alpha’s would……… _Mh~*_ Yuuri almost salivated in thinking about his mate, but he shook his composure back, and started skimming through the chapter a bit –

_Those that underwent the A/B/O exchange, but whose sex organs did not fluctuate from their initial functions, some, with exceptional short-sightedness, came to label them as True Alphas, or True Omegas. In various parts of the world, such sex classifications are highly treasured, thus, due to societal constraints, Male-Omegas and Female-Alphas (even Betas!) may feel as a ‘lesser person’ than what their society values, but that is simply not true!_

Yuuri’s lips momentarily relaxed.

_You are part of the rich, rich spectrum of human reproduction, and your offspring will be no different than what they can produce. A baby is a baby, a new life, which so, so many gave their own for in an effort to keep humanity from extinction. You and your mate will make a lovely addition to our world!_

Here, Yuuri paused for a moment. He closed his eyes, a thought, a memory taking him back in time:

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, _you_ are an _Omega.”_

“Eh….?”

“Honestly, you think you could fuck anyone with a dick like that? Where are your balls? Clearly you must have some to have _lied_ to me _this whole time!”_

“I – I didn’t lie, I thought, I felt I was” –

 _“YOU’RE NOT!_ Come on – you must have jacked off before – didn’t you ever think it was weird _nothing_ came out when you came? You must have gotten wet somewhere!”

“I thought my parts were, um, I, I…I thought, it would happen, if, I was with someone” –

 _“YOU’RE AN IDIOT!!_ I’m a True Omega, and you had the _gall_ to call yourself a _Beta?!_ I thought I could _at least_ pretend that you were a True Alpha, but you’re an _Omega_ – and a _Male_ Omega at that!! If I wanted sex with a woman I would have fucked myself!!!”

 

*…So she was a pleasant person, and believe it or not, my would-be girlfriend of a month. I can’t say I didn’t deserve all the insults she threw at me. I was ignorant, but it wasn’t willfully done….I wanted to learn more about myself, I wanted to understand why I felt so bad about myself….how it ever got into my mind that my parts were wrong when they were not and I trusted her – she said she could help me, had admired me from afar, thought I was a good person – and I wouldn’t be that naive ever again...so I thought. I was young and gullible and looking for someone, anyone, to help me feel whole, but of course, my mistake, and the whole time I was just setting myself up to have the rug yanked out from me, again, story of my life…..

*After that, she spread all sorts of nasty rumors about me. I did stand up for myself, they all thought I was weak – even my friends who wanted to protect me treated me different once they found out what I really was – all I had to my name back then was a failed relationship of a month, if even that, so who’s word were they really going to take, a True Omega who had been soiled, or a Male Omega didn’t know he couldn’t get hard.

*The only thing she helped me with was nailing shut a piece of my heart that I wouldn’t be able to open again for years, not even with Phichit, not until…..*

Another memory, another moment, Yuuri was watching the most gorgeous skater on the planet, Victor Nikiforov sweep his Grand Prix Assignments, the Grand Prix, Nationals, and Worlds.

*I never thought, _never,_ not in my wildest of dreams that _he,_ that I, that _we,_ _us,_ would _ever_ be more as competitors on the ice. It wasn’t any secret that athletes hooked up, it wasn’t any secret that Victor had his choice of people whom to bed with, but it was lie. Victor wasn’t a revolving door, and unlike me, he didn’t get fooled by people who tried to take advantage of him, let’s just say, that’s almost impossible, and yet, _and yet..!_ One stupid moment, one, completely devoid of any semblance of sanity thrust us both together – drunk, I was drunk, totally drunk off my ass and….he saw me, in a single glance, he saw me, _the real me,_ he knew it all, and…* Yuuri blushed at his own memory. *Little did I know, he had been watching _me_ for a long time…! Imagine that, Victor Nikiforov was looking to gain favor with a Chimera like me…!*

Yuuri looked to his shimmering golden ring on his hand; he touched the edge of the book to his lips, his core bubbling with warmth. The one aspect of himself he learned so brutally to guard more heavily than anything…*When I first gave myself up to Victor, I was so nervous, I was shaking…! But he held me, he held me so softly, his powerful form was as careful as if he was coaxing a cloud with his hands, and his usual sharp, crystallin blue eyes had turned the warmest shade that I could just melt in….He wanted me….He wanted, _me!_ And, I, I wanted him! But, it was more than that, we didn’t just have sex, _we made love,_ he filled me – I mean fulfilled me, ah, every moment, _every movement_ was made with my consideration – !* Yuuri quickly fanned himself, *like I said, we made love, just, love, together! A Male Omega with a ‘True Alpha’ – the _ultimate_ ‘True Alpha’! Who would have ever thought…!*

Yuuri came back to the present, his cheeks flushed even harder with his heart pounding just thinking back on the memory. *We fell, we fell _hard_ for each other, never, in my wildest dreams, would I have….well…..I did wish….It’s just, with Victor, I could finally, _finally,_   let someone in* – Yuuri smirked to himself – * _in more ways than one~_ Victor accepted me and loved me _just as I was._ It is no secret our home countries allow for privileges to accrue with “True Alphas and Omegas” (Victor nearing ‘Celestial Status’ here in Russia) but that never was a detour for our love…Victor was Victor, I was me, and together, we’re a mated pair, a married couple, in the eyes of the public, the law, and the gods, Victor and I, are soulmates…*

The moment hit Yuuri, this was _it,_ this was _really happening,_ this was happening, together, he and Victor, were going to start a family.

Yuuri let out a deep breath so full and so overwhelming of what it all meant, fanning himself a bit again, tearing up, happy tears they were, thinking how far they had come, how far _he_ had come – it was all worth it, all of it, to have found a mate and be so hopelessly in love with him, and his mate so hopelessly in love with him in return. He truly had found his soulmate, and Yuuri was going to fight tooth and nail for their family.

Even if he was going to fight himself.

Yuuri wiped his eyes with a tissue, sniffling a bit. He was glad he still had a little more time to figure a couple things out before they fully committed to his pregnancy. If everything went according to plan, when Worlds was over and done with, Yuuri would be in prime position (all the positions teehee) to get pregnant.

H o w e v e r . . .

Yuuri knew, _knew,_ his anxiety/ insecurities were not going down without an epic siege like the battle of Helm’s Deep and those thumping, clinging, clanging, nagging downward moments would be his number one deterrent, and as those traitorous thoughts brewed in the background, Yuuri flipped over to the chapter about Bloodlines, skimming down the page –

_There are many, many types of Bloodlines mingling around throughout humanity’s adjustment to A/B/O Dynamics. Our biology is like a snow globe of animal genetic material that has settled within the containing orb of the human genome. Even with the same animal Blood Types, but just configured a different way, you could be Mythical, or a Hydra! For the Common Caste, the dominant 40% (and above but that’s rare) of your blood is considered your Bloodline, (please note that categorizing Bloodlines is different for each Caste). To name a few, just think of an animal! Lion, Tigers, and Bears, oh my! Ever take a bite out of the competition? You might have some shark in you! Met an Alpha especially hung? They might have horse blood pumping in those veins!_

“Neigh.”

_It is true a majority of humans are most compatible with mammalian lines, but of course as people repopulated the world, Bloodlines crossed, which produced some interesting results! As stated before, this is crucial information as to what Birthing Method your body will be utilizing with your Sex Class. If you have your Legacy Test, please turn to the chapter corresponding with your results!_

And yet Yuuri’s test results wouldn’t be done for another two days, *But honestly….I know what I am…well, for the most part….* Yuuri sighed as he thumbed through the pages of the book, *Now I just risk feeding the beast that is my anxiety over all the possibilities before me, but better to take the bull by the horns and at least _know_ a little in advance, right? That way as soon as the test results come in, I can deduce what I’ll be up against so I can make a list of all the questions I need to ask the Obstetrician…*

Looking at the appendix list for the Bloodlines was a little daunting however, as this information made up the bulk of the book. Yuuri flipped to the opening chapter and skimmed here and there.

“Common Bloodlines, Mythical Bloodlines, Chimera Bloodlines, and, Hydra Bloodlines….Each Caste has their corresponding Bloodlines categorized as such….If you suspect you are a Bloodline that hasn’t been categorized yet, it is all the more imperative to have your Legacy Test to see how unique and special you are….” Yuuri looked to the Chimera section.

_Chimera Bloodlines are a healthy mix of compatible Blood Types! You might just be surprised what works together! DNA is amazing!_

“Hmp.”

Yuuri knew he was a Chimera at least, but his Legacy Test would tell him every single Blood Type that made him as such. Both his father and mother are of the Common caste, with mainly mammalian Blood Types, with the dominant Bloodline for Yuuri’s mother being Horse, and Dog for his father, but, they both have active Residual Lines, Avian for his mother, and Reptilian on his father’s side, of which, Yuuri inherited the most as opposed to their Mammalian Types….He again skimmed through the text –

_As where Chimera Bloodlines are where different Blood Types come together effectively, Hydra Bloodlines are where different Blood Types are conflicting with each other. There is fine line between Chimera and Hydra Bloodlines as it is not fully understood what makes some combinations Hydras and others Chimeras._

Yuuri flipped the page to look further into the Hydra section – short as it was –

_All Hydra Bloodlines are sterile except for several very, very specific circumstances. If you are a Hydra looking to get pregnant via a mate, it is not possible with modern science. The only cases of the Hydra Bloodline reproducing is asexually by parthenogenesis, budding, or fragmenting, and there have been a grand total of 58 cases ever reported since the A/B/O dynamic went into effect._

_Hydra blood cripples your body’s ability to reproduce no matter what Sex Class you are, in some cases, Hydra blood actively mutates a person’s Sex Class into a Class all its own simply defined as ‘alien reproduction’, which is a misnomer since odds are absolutely no offspring will be produced, but chances are, there will be tentacles involved, because Hydra._

Yuuri recalled in looking for porn to watch when he was going through puberty, _a rather stressful time in his life,_ and came across one where a Hydra was tempting an Alpha with the promise of ‘unbridled love’ and there were, so, many, _tentacles…_ Hydras can never get pregnant or make someone pregnant, and the thought of being reduced to someone’s living sex toy against their will made Yuuri’s stomach turn.

*…I mentioned getting fooled and taken advantage of earlier….Victor saved me from them, from, people we thought were our friends, people we had known for years….They got as far as smuggling me out, undressing my lower half and getting on top of me, but Victor knew something was up and once he saw I was gone from the banquet he tracked us down. He beat them within an inch of their life – I'm sure he would have killed them if the Guards hadn't arrived in time - he wrapped me up in his jacket and carried me to safety – I looked at the footage caught on the security cams, I don’t remember much because I was drugged, I remember coming to in the hospital and just, feeling sick and in pain, in pain and just sick to my stomach….and…Victor didn’t leave my side – he stayed with Phichit, _stayed with me_ – and we weren’t even a couple yet! Much less student and coach! I can tell you I had quite the out of body experience! And Victor only left because I was a stumbling, bumbling idiot! And in the end _I seduced HIM?! HONESTLY!*_

_Now, it is rare, exceptionally rare, but not unheard of for Chimeras to have alien reproduction should they have some minor conflicting Blood Types (it is just the luck of the draw sometimes!), but with Hydras, alien reproduction is virtually 99.999999% unless your Hydra Bloodline has that miracle chance of utilizing parthenogenesis, budding, or fragmenting offspring. In which case, you will make a type of clone of yourself. Interesting!_

That made Yuuri think back to a story, a legend, he heard in his youth, about how a person was born with a Bloodline that gave them immortality, when, most likely it was someone able to reproduce themselves, and given the context of the story, they were most likely a Hydra. *It was a sad story….*

_Due to conflicting Blood Types, Hydra Bloodlines are at increased risk for health problems both physically and mentally. It is not impossible to live a normal life with Hydra Blood, but it is an uncommon one. As such, Hydras are inflicted with a multitude of negative traits socially as well. Hydras have the lowest life expectancy, are the number 1 victims of sex trafficking, number one in abandoned/ discarded babies, and have the highest orphan rate in the world just to name a few. If you are facing challenges, below is a list of resources to help –_

*Chris is a Hydra,* Yuuri thought, *and he gets along just fine….from the absolute nightmare that was his childhood. Him and Victor and Yurio are products of a very, very ugly side of, humanity….Although in this world, being a distinguished athlete can skyrocket your status, um, I guess that was the same in the old world too? But it’s also not enough sometimes….what really helps is having someone like Victor on your side. Hmp, well how about having Victor as a father? _No one would dare to think of harming our children…!*_

And yet, Yuuri would be their mother.

The tingling nerves in Yuuri’s gut sent a restless thought up his spine. He flipped to the section on Mythical Bloodlines produced from Chimeras, _*On the other end of the spectrum…*_  

_From Chimera Bloodlines, there are higher possibilities of producing offspring with Mythical Bloodlines! Dragons! Unicorns! Griffons! To name a few! All unlocked through crossing and mutated Blood Types! What once was the stuff of fairy tales in humanity’s past now pulses though our veins in an absolutely remarkable gift of progression! Virtually globally, Mythical Bloodlines are very, very desirable with all having exceptional traits! In some countries your baby would be considered a demi-god! Nice!_

“Nice?”

_Mythical Bloodlines however are rare, and tend to be very risky pregnancies with a staggering 27% mortality rate for Omegas and 21% for Betas!_

“What” –

_However that’s mainly in underdeveloped countries! Chances are if you live in a first world country, you should be fine! Hopefully! Better have good health insurance! But just think of the good life your offspring will have if they have a Mythical Bloodline! All the pain and sacrifice your pregnancy will reap from you will be worth it! Not to mention, Mythicals develop very fast and tend to be prodigies in their respective fields, and not to mention, PRIVILEGES~!_

Oh Yuuri knew all about the Mythical Bloodline privileges with Victor as he is _the_ standard for a pure Unicorn Bloodline. *Although that’s kinda a misnomer too, plus Victor is a ‘True Alpha’.* That combined – along with Victor being a living legend on the ice, made him one of the _world’s_ most respected athletes/ celebrities.

Yuuri smirked to himself thinking back, *Your hair isn’t thinning Victor. In fact, in being a Unicorn, that would explain your forehead.*

*Yuuuuuriiiiiii, so mean~*

*Your horn would go riiiiiiight, heeeeeeeerrreeeeeee~*

As happy Yuuri and Victor were together, it was no secret many people disagreed with someone like Victor having someone like Yuuri for a mate. But that was their problem. _*Victor is my mate,*_ Yuuri thought, his hands gripping the book just a smidge tighter, the ring on his finger gleaming, _*And I am his.*_

_Obviously Mythical Bloodlines will have it easier giving birth to Mythical babies as their bodies are naturally stronger. Common Bloodlines giving birth to Mythicals are the highest risk pregnancies in the word. Of that 27% mortality rate, 83% are from Common Bloodlines. It’s very sad! Chimera Bloodlines have a lesser, but still noteworthy mortality rate of 14% for Omegas and 10% for Betas._

And that is 14% too high for Yuuri Katsuki. He chewed on his cheek. *It’ll be fine* –

_Most of the strain on the Omega or Beta comes from the nutritional demand Mythical babies have. If you are having an exceptionally difficult pregnancy that includes dropping weight drastically, please seek medical attention immediately!_

*Duly noted,* Yuuri thought.

_Mythical babies have a ridiculously high nutritional demand – ungodly amounts one could say! Hohoho! You’ll be eating thousands upon thousands of calories daily and your body will risk eating itself when you’re asleep! Yikes!_

“Yikes.” Yuuri could almost hear Yurio’s comment now, ‘If that’s the case, the pig has an excuse for eating all he wants now.’ Yuuri sighed, *Dear Yurio, and that mouth of his*, but, Yuuri couldn’t think of a stronger ally he has other than Victor, and to be fair, Phichit, but both he and Yuuri aren’t as high on the spectrum of societal power as Yurio and Victor, alas, although, no one in their circle was higher than Victor.

_If you want a ticket in getting more respect in the world, becoming a world renowned athlete would certainly guarantee that!_

_*As well as putting a big giant target on my back,*_ Yuuri thought, his anxiety slowly succeeding in gnawing away at his placid state, and to add oil to the fire brewing within, why not finally look at the Birthing Methods obscurely breathing down his neck –

“Mammalian, Oviparous, Budding…….Budding,” Yuuri pursed his lips, surely budding _couldn’t_ be as bad as some people made it out to be, it’s a natural method of reproduction and if you’ve been blessed to utilize it – Yuuri turned the page, _“Let’s see” – OAO!!!!!_ Yuuri’s mouth dropped and the skin on his body outright _crawled_ – *Oh, oh my, oh _mY_ GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ – OH GOD PLEASE GOD NO, GOD NO THAT IS NOT HOW A HUMAN SHOULD COME OUT – THE HEAD AND THE EYES PEEKING OUT THE SKIN AND NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO* – _“I will gladly squat down and pop out an egg over that!”_ Yuuri screamed to the empty bedroom – the thought of one day looking at his stomach in the mirror and a pair of newborn eyes breaching his skin and blinking – Yuuri grabbed the pillow to his face and flung himself back – _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;;;O;;;!!!!!!!”_

*Oh god fragmenting*, FRAGMENTING – *WOULD THAT BODY PART GROW BACK????* _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;;;;;;;;;;;O;;;;;;;;;!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

There came a rapturous knocking at their front door, “Yuuri! Yuuri dear is there something wrong?!”

 _Oh no,_ that was their next door neighbor – and if she heard, then there’s no doubt that – Yuuri tried to get up fast enough, but sure enough, he saw two hands grip the side railing of their balcony hauling up a head with gorgeous silver hair and a muscular body dressed in modest (?) clothing – the light blue-green iris of his eyes glowing, pupils slits, Alpha instincts full on and ready to tear into ANY MOTHERFUCKER THAT LAID A HAND ON HIS OMEGA – (overly dramatic, but exceptionally hot none the less) Yuuri momentarily admired the strength his Alpha displayed in somehow scaling 8 stories in a manner of seconds for him (Mythical strength yup), but –

Victor opened (tore) the balcony door off its hinges, the door shattering as it hit the concrete ground, _“Yuuri! Yuuri I’m here!”_

Yuuri squeaked, “I am fine Victor” –

Victor swept Yuuri up, _“Are you hurt, are you in pain” –_ the low growling in his throat sending a pleasant scorch to Yuuri’s core –

“Victor!” Those Alpha instincts man, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s face, drawing their foreheads to touch, looking into his piercing and concerned eyes, “I am fine, I’m fine, put me down, I’m not in any pain, nothing is wrong with me.” *Physically, at least.* “I just,” Yuuri had a most apologetic smile, “I just scared myself is all!”

Alpha instincts + Victor’s grand glamour repertoire = HIGHEST ROBUST REACTION ALWAYS

Victor blinked, his eyes stopped glowing, pupils dilating, and he set Yuuri down, _“Scared yourself? What on earth about?”_

Yuuri picked up the pregnancy book, sheepishly handing it over to Victor who gave the exposed page a glance over before looking back at Yuuri with a half relieved, half of-course expression, “Oh my Yuuri, _really?”_

Yuuri nodded heartily, sniffling.

Victor walked over their balcony and waved down below, “Everything is fine Makkachin! Yuuri just scared himself is all!”

 _“Must you announce it to the world Victor?”_ Yuuri hissed under his breath –

Makkachin meanwhile looked back up from the apartment complex’s park and decided to walk their own damn self around the track.

There came the stern knocking at the door again prompting both Yuuri and Victor to answer, assuring their neighbor, an older and very, very sweet Female-Alpha that everything was alright.

“Honestly Victor, one of these days I’m going to sweep him away if you fail to protect him~!”

“Oh I _assure_ you Liliya that will _never_ happen!”

Yuuri recalled their neighborly banter had come a long way, since before, Victor would hold a glare over his smile that read ‘I can break your spine in eight places.’

The couple bid their neighbor well and retreated to their living room for a moment, Victor giving Yuuri a warm hug, “So, worked yourself up yet again hm?" Victor kissed Yuuri's forehead, "Oh what to do with those voices. Alas my insti-"

“I was trying to get an idea of what questions to ask the doctor.”

“Love, we don’t even have our Legacy tests yet” –

“It’s really mine we’re waiting for, you already have yours on file, anywho, you’re a Unicorn, I’m a Chimera, that’s enough for a head start” –

– “well, not to mention we haven’t even _begun_ synching our cycles, and you’re still on protection! That alone won’t wear off for what, about a week or two? Three tops?”

 _“God willing,”_ Yuuri blanched.

Victor quirked an eyebrow, “Is your heat on its way?”

“You know mine is irregular, _at best.”_

“True, not that I’m complaining~” Victor ending that sentence with a purr that sent a volt up Yuuri’s spine, “The spontaneity of it, catching you off-guard, especially when it _doubles down~”_

“Victoooooooooor.”

Victor held Yuuri close, gently swaying, “We just have that much more time to mess around~”

Yuuri pursed his lips, “Your rut is coming early is it?”

“Someone will be~”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but very much appreciated Victor bringing down his stress levels to tolerable amounts; he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

“There’s my happy Yuuri,” Victor smiled back earnestly, pulling an honest blush from his mate. Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead again, “Come, we should go get Makkachin, and, I need to fix our balcony door.”

Yuuri went to grab a long coat and sweat pants, “That was, rather dashing of you to come to me the way you did.”

Victor gave a pondering pose, “Sometimes I wonder Yuuri if you’re jumpy on purpose to see my attentive displays for you.”

“Believe me, I don’t think my jumpiness has much to do with it.”

“If I could only fly to you, I doubt any Alpha or Beta would ever think to tempt your hand from me again!”

Yuuri returned to Victor’s side, “Know this Victor,” sliding his ringed hand to cup Victor’s cheek, “There is no one else I would rather be with than the man before me.”

“The feeling is mutual, _moya lyubov'.”_  

The couple shared a long and sweet kiss before making their way to the park where Makkachin was going to make them work in catching up to the dashing poodle, but with Victor's long legs, Makkachin's trial was for naught.

Yuuri's hazy loving gaze looked Victor’s magnificent form up and down as he carried a flustered Makkachin over, *Oh yes,* Yuuri thought, *I'm about ready to make a baby with _that~_

**~*o*~**

Yuuri lay looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom with Victor to his side in blanket hog mode and Makkachin at the foot of the bed as sprawled out as possible. How the three of them all fit? Custom King Bed. Yuuri sighed deeply; it was almost time for them to get up, and whatever precious minuets he could have been devoting to sleep he was losing out to his thoughts. *Today I don’t have practice, but Victor does, and if I want to make this a positive and productive day of mental preparation, then I need to take a calmer approach to this matter. Channel Victor’s controlled moods, control the fear, control the anxiety, it’ll run away if I let it, if I keep things in perspective, then I can better gauge my reaction………..Eyes peeking out of my stomach……… _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o o o o o o  o o . . . . . . . . . .That will NOT happen Yuuri Katsuki, you KNOW what is going to happen….and it’s worse – *_

Unbeknownst to Yuuri’s inner wailing, he was also making a small high-pitched distress call (whining), and sure enough, Victor rolled over and peeked a very sleepy eye at him from his burrito of blankets, “Better than any alarm clock.”

“Oh, Victor, _I’m sorry”_ –

“It’s alright Yuuri,” Yuuri could see Victor’s smile from his eyes alone –

“I’m going to get a handle on this, if I pulled myself out to win gold, I can do it again for this.”

“My brave Yuuri,” Victor stretched, a couple cracks from his body revealing he slept a bit stiffly, “What is it that’s bothering you so much? I thought the book would help” –

“It is a good book, it’s by a famous Doctor and everything, its juuuuuuust….”

“Yes?”

“You know, I have some issues, about how” –

“How your body down there looks” –

 _“That,_ aaaaaand, how it works, _and,_ I know, I know it’s something all, totally natural, there’s nothing to be scared over it, _but I really want a mammalian pregnancy,_ I really, really, super, super want it, because I don’t think I can handle fragmenting or budding, or *LAYING AN EGG TO BE HONEST*” –

Victor sat up, “You’re chances of fragmenting, or budding are non-existent, your mother and father are mammalian lines with reserved reptilian and avian” –

 _“Of which I inherited the most of……ugh,_ ” Yuuri’s hands went to his face, _“I’m gonna lay an egg” –_

Victor leaned into Yuuri, “And it will be the most _beautiful_ egg in the _entire_ world, and you _do_ have the hips for it” –

Yuuri groaned and face-planted himself on the bed, his voice muffled, “I don’t wanna lay an egg,” he moved to un-muffle his mouth, “I just want, a ‘normal’ human pregnancy.”

Victor settled by Yuuri, rubbing his mate’s back, “’Human’ is a subjective term these days, my Love.”

Yuuri groaned again, “…In other news,” and peeked an eye to Victor, “Maybe we should just go to Tokyo, you know, instead of, home?”

“Is that how you truly feel?”

Yuuri groaned, “I don’t know, I want safety, I want _all_ the safety, but….” Yuuri’s lips pulled tight, Victor nuzzled him, kissing him on his cheek, “Are you really fine with moving into the spare space my parents have at the inn?”

“Yes, of course, but it sounds like _you_ have some reservations.”

“I have all of the reservations…”

“About the space? Oooor” –

“Everything. Everything. My pregnancy, threat of Dark Land, Metal Mongrels, Magnetic Storms, _my god,”_ Yuuri rubbed his face, _“Just to name a few,_ and, AND, aside from the dangers of the planet, there’s kidnappers, sex trafficking, _The Black Market_ – how does _anyone_ expect us to _NOT_ have anxiety about raising a family in this godforsaken hellscape?”

“….Do you want a family?”

Yuuri sat up, his feelings hurt, _“Yes, you know that. These are merely concerned feelings -_ _”_

Victor touched their foreheads together to show he meant no ill will, “Then to answer your concerned feelings, we will have a family. Yuuri, _my moon and stars,_ you know I will use _all of my power_ to protect us. If it comes to it, we’ll move everyone to Tokyo, you know Tokyo is”-

– “one of the safest Empyrean cities on the planet,” Yuuri finished with a pout, “But you and I both know my parents will never leave Hasetsu, they will die there.”

“Japan in general has outstanding defense capabilities against outside threats at least, not to mention but Hasetsu is a base to a cell of Empyrean Guards for all the inside threats.”

“Those robots always scared me as a kid,” Yuuri pouted further, he turned onto his back, Victor resting his hand on Yuuri’s stomach, “They’ll scare our children too.”

“Perhaps, but we’ll be there to comfort them along with your family who’s been around them all their lives. It takes a village to raise a child, I had almost an entire team looking after me in my youth.”

“You were raised in a cult,” said Yuuri flatly, _“I’d like to think we’ll be a bit better.”_

“It was a Stable, to be more precise,” said Victor.

“My country has that problem too,” said Yuuri, “It’s just better hidden.” *Hell maybe even UNDER Tokyo…*

“The whole world has its transgressions Yuuri, we can’t just live in the middle of nowhere…”

“No, we can’t,” Yuuri sighed through his nose, Victor’s hand rising and falling with Yuuri’s breath, “We live in congruence with our predators, hunting, consuming, only they don’t take just what they need….” Yuuri looked to Victor’s warm gaze growing ever more concerned, “I have to keep reminding myself that I’m a survivor, you’re a survivor, Yurio, and Chris, our skating family, my family, we’re all surviving this time in history in which humanity has rebuilt itself from the ashes of, for lack of a better term, an apocalypse….I _can_ defend myself” –

“Yes you can, I’ve seen you do it.”

“When I was in the Americas, Phichit and I once fought off two Fairies. They were talking smack, one got violent, and we weren’t going to have it that day. Sure, it left me with two broken ribs, a broken hand, and Phichit a broken nose and arm, but they never messed with us again after that.”

“What did you do them?”

“Oh, they only had a couple bruises and scrapes, Mythical bodies you know, even if they are the lowest tier, they’re still Mythicals, more than anything we hurt their pride because we stood up to them….Like…I know I can fight, _I know I can_ ….it’s just, sometimes….”

Victor’s gaze was still warm, but much more concerned now, “I certainly don’t question your ability to fight Yuuri, I only question how far people will go to see you injured,” Victor clutched Yuuri’s shirt, “or…”

“No, believe me I understand,” Yuuri placed his hand over Victor’s, “Japan is safer, maybe not completely, but, definitely more than, here.”

_“I’m so sorry.”_

Yuuri shook his head, “Don’t be, it’s not your fault, that’s another thing I have to learn, so don’t you go backsliding into unnecessary guilt too.”

“Hmp,” Victor kissed Yuuri, “My brave darling.”

“When I’m pregnant, anyone that so much as looks at me funny is getting a hiss.”

“Or my foot.”

“You remember that Bear Blood that had a go at me? After the Cup of India?”

“Very much so.”

“He got so mad he couldn’t land a hit on me, then you showed up and popped him square in the gut, and he flew aaaaaaaaaaaall the way into the gate, denting it. I think Ishita still has a picture of that fence, her and Minami doing that pose they do.”

“He had the audacity to think he could take you from me,” Victor brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed it, a glint of Alpha instincts in his eyes, “No one touches my mate.”

“Alas you will have to leave me today, you have practice and Phichit’s plane is landing in about two hours.”

“So mean of Yakov to split us up like that,” Victor whined.

“If you’d keep those instincts down” –

“I was _playing,_ Yakov knows I can control myself perfectly – it was so obvious I was playing! Georgie even laughed,” it was Victor’s turn to pout, “Yakov is just being grumpy” –

Yuuri imitated Yakov’s voice, “It’s a distraction Victor!”

“I’ll make it right with him, this is just a small hiccup, and we’ll be practicing together again soon” –

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow, “Like tomorrow?”

“Every day away from you on the ice is an eternity” –

“Oh my _goodness,_ maybe _I_ need a break” –

Victor mocked in heartache leaving Yuuri to drabble a very playful sarcastic line, “I’m _playing_ Victor~”

“Oh~? You’re _playing~”_ Victor ran a finger up Yuuri’s middle (a tickle spot) making Yuuri jump –

_“Victor” –_

“Playing~”

_“No – AI – AIYEHAHAHAHA” –_

Victor tickled Yuuri mercilessly, making him squirm all over till Yuuri’s grin was the widest Victor has ever seen it, leaving the younger skater winded, but smiling to where the creases of his eyes twinkled, Yuuri giggling as he came to a rest with Victor hovering over him.

Makkachin took that as a signal to give the content couple some privacy and slid off the bed to dig into some breakfast.

Yuuri bit his lip looking Victor up and down, Victor responding with a smoldering look –

“30 minuets,” said Yuuri –

“30 minuets, 30 minuets to have all” –

Yuuri pushed himself up, catching Victor’s lips with his own and got this rodeo started, Victor melting into the kiss with an outspoken moan as Yuuri pulled him down –

 

30 minuets later and a very satisfied Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov were finishing up getting dressed, Victor hurrying since he wanted to get to practice earlier than early to start sweetening up Yakov –

“You be careful, ask Liliya if she’ll go with you.”

“Already did, she will,” Yuuri was quickly brushing out his hair, feeling like the loveliest being on earth; regardless how he felt about his parts, Victor sure knew how to work them –

“Good. Wear your disguise, scent scramblers” –

“Yes, yes, I am,” Yuuri packed his backpack accordingly, “People are going to think you keep me all cooped up somewhere” –

“Those who care know better, and for those who do not” –

“It’s none of their business,” Yuuri finished, he turned to Victor, “I love you.”

“I love you too, _moya lyubov’”_ –

They shared a quick goodbye kiss, and parted to start their day.

 

 

***~o~***

 

 

Yuuri and Liliya took an early train, an expensive one, and found a car that was completely empty. Yuuri fiddled with the hem of his dress, he was disguised as a maiden with red hair, and his glance outside the window made him look like a historical figure wondering what time period they had been cast into. He turned a few heads, but Liliya teased him that was because he was gorgeous no matter what gender he displayed, still, it was nice once they settled into their secure cabin. Yuuri tried to hold down his shudder as an Empyrean Soldier stationed itself in the car in front of them, its heavy footsteps sending vibrations through their end of the train. Soldiers weren’t as scary as the Guards, but their red, red eyes didn’t make them anymore welcoming…Yuuri took a deep breath, reminding himself that the robot was only there for protection if needed, and as the train began chugging off, he could feel his body begin to relax.

Riding the train reminded Yuuri of home. There was a peacefulness looking out the window and hearing the repetitious clack, clack, clack, of the wheels over the tracks helped soothe his nerves. The reminders of a troubled past were commonplace among the landscape, leaving many people feeling a false sense of security to live long after the world burned. The landscape of Russia, like so many other countries around the globe, were still very forthcoming with the scars of the old world. Sections of cities left hundreds of years to rot with newly built solar-powered shining buildings as a kind of lighthouse to tell people ‘we remain.’ There were vast wide scorched areas of wilderness where bombs fell, and nothing would ever grow again. A mix of people from all over that traveled and repopulated earth, and yet the borders of the countries that survived, remain.

“Looks like a storm is coming.”

“Eh?” Yuuri was snapped out of his daydreaming.

Liliya repeated, looking off through the window herself, “A storm is coming, a Magnetic one too, there’s that tell-tale purple tint in the clouds. Russia is notorious in having these storms, I’m sure you know.”

“Yes, I do.”

Liliya sighed, “Nothing can block magnetic fields, so these, Magnetic Channels were created and placed around the borders of cities, and people who _matter,_ to divert the wrath of the storm. The clouds will pass, but their, _diseased_ lightning, will be sucked out and dispersed away. It’s not getting rid of the problem, it’s just passing it along to someone else. And some wonder why we have such a ghastly mortality rate from Metal Mongrels….Does Japan have such a threat?”

“The Channels are around the entire country,” said Yuuri, “But they can only stop so much if say, a Magnetic Typhoon hits, that’s why each city and town and village has their own Channels as well, our threat of Metal Mongrels is very, very low in that instance. The energy that’s collected is diverted to powering stations where they’re purified or burned out, but the purification rate is very low unfortunately…”

“Wonderful.” Liliya was still looking out through the window, watching the coming storm on the horizon. “….It’s the storms that form over land that catches so many people off guard, it signals that Dark Land is spreading underneath the area, and nothing will be done until it’s too late. Before the Burn and the Blackout, there was about 15.77 billion acres of habitable land, about 13.31% of the earth’s surface. Now, it’s estimated to be roughly 4 billion, but no one knows for sure.”

“And expeditions are dangerous,” Yuuri added, “My dad’s grandfather was killed on an expedition overseas by a Metal Mongrel.”

“Dreadful.”

“Yes, and my sister would like to tease me about them hiding under my bed, making ticking noises like TSCK TSCK TSCK, she can do the sound so well, and she would scare me with stories of giant killer robots that were sunk to the bottom of the ocean after the wars, but they never turned off” –

“Ah, the Leviathan tale” –

“And if they ever rose back up out of the oceans, they would finish what they were created for and destroy the rest of humanity, you can imagine my face when I found out those things really existed, but now only in the history books, heh.”

“Mh. Let’s hope.”

Yuuri gulped, *Japan is an island surrounded by water :’).*

“Isn’t Hasetsu a base to Empyrean Guards? How did you ever get along?”

“Let’s just say my family had to encourage me to do a lot on my own as a kid…”

“You poor thing.”

“But I do appreciate that we got a lot of support from Tokyo.”

“Oh yes indeed. The Empyrean Cities are the pillars of our existence. All the tech salvaged from the wars are now, _supposedly_ being put to ‘much better use.’ Hmp. It’s really amazing what technology can do, and yet, even after all this time, we still fail to utilize it to benefit all of mankid.”

Yuuri bit his lip.

“It should be easier _now,_ humanity is a third of what it was before The Burn and the Blackout, roughly 2 billion people, and that’s _after_ re-population efforts…..by any means necessary. I can imagine how those years went. And people are just utterly horrified at the existence of Stables? They forgot where they came from in the first place.” Liliya sighed, rubbing her temple, “Oh do forgive me Yuuri, I just, rambled on, and on and dragged you into it” –

“No, no, it’s fine, really it is, it’s important to get that stuff out, I don’t mind being vented to at all!”

Liliya smiled, her grey eyes twinkling, “Thank-you, ooof,” Liliya crinkled her nose at the weather turning more and more sour, “I’ll take a blizzard over a magnetic storm any day….Under the ice and snow, you can’t tell where the bombs fell, it’s almost like a glimpse back in time before the wars began, you can, almost pretend they never happened….I must say I am relieved you and Victor will be moving to your home country after Worlds. I know my home has been, somewhat unforgiving to you, Yuuri…”

“Understatement,” said Yuuri with a smirk.

“May, I ask a personal question?”

“Sure.”

“….Do, you have reservations about what kind of world you’ll be bringing your children into?”

 _“All the time,_ but, as much as it gets to me, I can’t let it win… _We_ want children, _I want children,_ I want a _family_ with Victor, and this world, will not take that from me. Humans have managed to survive this long, my family will do the same, we will live. We will be fine, no matter what, we’ll face it all together.”

“I can tell you have a strong heart, nerves or not.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled, “Sometimes that’s very hard for me to believe…”

“Alas, sometimes I have a rather cold one,” Liliya smiled back almost apologetically, she chuckled, “And that’s not just because I have the arctic running through my veins.”

“Liliya, I never asked, I mean, uh, because it’s a personal question, and I wondered if I may” –

“Oh go right ahead Yuuri, by all means since I’ve talked your poor ear off!”

“I, I was wondering, what, Caste are you….?”

“Oh, I am a Chimera, like you.”

Yuuri couldn’t hold back his happy expression – “A Chimera?!”

“Yes,” Liliya smiled broadly back, “I have polar bear, killer whale, arctic fox, a dash of penguin, just to name a few!”

“So, you’ve had your Legacy Test done” –

“Oh darling, who hasn’t?”

“It’s just…”

The mood suddenly turned very somber. Liliya tilted her head in acknowledgment, “Legacy Tests are typically done when starting a family….And where is my family, you wonder…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up anything unpleasant…”

Liliya shook her head, “It’s good to vent this kind of pain, no…?” Liliya’s hands clasped together, “My mate was never able to conceive with me, so they left me” –

_“I’m so sorry” –_

“Oh don’t be, I’ve made my peace with it, long ago. And in the end, I’m glad I never had children with that _filth,”_ a bitter, bitter taste filled Liliya’s mouth. “Everything happens for a reason. My purpose, was meant for something else.”

“…..which, is…?”

The train passed under thick clouds, shade filling the cabin, making the tint of Liliya’s grey eyes look almost purely white, she smiled, “That I would like to keep private.”

A tingle ran up Yuuri’s spine, but as the shadows cleared, so did his unnerved feeling.

Liliya laughed, “Oh I still got it! I could see the glint in your eyes, my dear Yuuri, I was a journalist, and we had to have steely dispositions, you can only imagine!”

“Ah, yes, totally…” Yuuri thought to change the subject, “I don’t think you’ve met Phichit before have you?”

“No I haven’t,” smiled Liliya, “I’ve only seen him on TV, to be honest I’m a little star-struck being able to meet another famous athlete.”

“You’ll like him, he’s really outgoing and has a knack for everything social media.”

“Oh I’ll never get the hang of using those sites, I fear that old world trope still rings true with me!”

“I don’t think Phichit could imagine a time when there was no internet.”

Liliya chuckled, “He’ll be in disguise too won’t he?”

“Yes, but we know how to spot each other.”

A great big bang of thunder broke out overhead making Yuuri jump nearly out of his skin, but Liliya wasn’t shaken at all.

“Oh phooey, I didn’t think to bring an umbrella,” Liliya pouted.

“I didn’t either…” Yuuri’s heart was stuck in his throat –

“Well I’m sure an overpriced one from the shop cabin will work just fine.”

Just then, heavy footsteps neared their cabin till the door opened and the Empyrean Soldier situated itself into the doorway, filling it completely, Yuuri’s skin crawling as the mechanical marvel moved as robotic-wise as they come, Yuuri narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the robot internally, *This model is on two legs, very clunky, has two arms, and a, head, if it could be called that, like it is way too small compared to its other moving parts, it’s kinda humanoid-like, then again that’s like calling a bipedal animal humanoid because it can walk as such….this Solider is clearly a robot through and through, and by the looks of it, an older one for sure…but it’s still packing some serious firepower in that gun arm…*

The Soldier, rather than cramp Yuuri and Liliya, called to them from the doorway, it’s voice deep and jagged, **“A-r-e  y-o-u  i-n  n-e-e-d  o-f  a-n-y  a-s-s-i-s-t-a-n-c-e?”**

“NOPE,” Yuuri blurted, their voices always unnerved him TO THE MAX –

**“I  H-E-A-R-D  A  S-Q-U-E-A-L  A-N-D  D-E-T-E-C-T-E-D  D-I-S-T-R-E-S-S.”**

“I’M FINE THANK-YOU, GOODBYE.”

**“P-L-E-A-S-E  D-O  N-O-T  H-E-S-I-T-A-T-E  T-O –”**

“WE’RE GOOOOOOD” –

**“C-O-N-T-A-C-T  M-E  S-H-O-U-L-D –”**

“THANK-YOUUUUUUU” –

**“Y-O-U  H-A-V-E  A-N-Y  C-O-N-C-E-R-N-S.  T-H-E-Y  W-I-L-L” –**

_*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* –_

**“B-E  D-E-A-L-T  W-I-T-H  I-N  A  T-I-M-E-L-Y  R-E-S-P-O-N-S-E.”**

“……”

“……”

“……”

**“F-A-R-E-W-E-L-L.”**

_“BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!”_

And the Soldier left. Yuuri sank as deep into his seat as he could.

Liliya tilted herself down to Yuuri, holding a mewl smile, “My journalistic instincts tell me you still don’t care much for our robot guardians.”

Yuuri hissed from his pile. Liliya laughed.

Once they arrived at their stop, they quickly made their way over to the airport huddling under an overpriced umbrella, and set up themselves up at a table inside a small café.

“I’m going to run to the ladies’ room real quick Yuuri, whew I’m glad I could hold it this long – !”

“I’ll be here,” Yuuri circled his spoon around in his tea as Liliya bolted off. There was still a little bit of time to kill since Phichit arrived, they got word the plane had been delayed slightly due to weather, *No surprises there…*

The airport was lively and bustling, minus the Empyrean Soldiers at their stations; Yuuri tried to hide from them under the umbrella, but he was well aware their X-ray vision could see him just fine, he just didn’t want to see them.

There were posters from various sporting competitions hanging all over as well as some Nationals with Victor and Yurio and a couple other well-known Russian figure skaters caught mid-skate yet to be changed out. Yuuri sipped his tea, *Victor won that handily,* he thought, *promptly shutting up anyone that doubted his ability with me for another year….As if sticking his dick in me poisoned his potential.* Yuuri snorted to himself. *And I won my Nationals too, so phuu phuu on them.*

He looked around at the people going about their business, singles, families, business people, students, tourists, people all with A/B/O dynamics seemingly not giving a single shit what was between their legs.

*Until you get to know them,* Yuuri thought. *…Are any of them in disguise like me?*

The scent in the air was a menagerie of bloodlines, and with Yuuri under scent scramblers, he was practically invisible. His phone buzzed with a message from Victor,

‘Everything alight?’

‘Yes, we’re at the airport, Phichit’s plane got a little delayed.’

‘Alright, be careful, watch the weather, love you <3 <3 <3 <3 <3’

‘Love you too <3!!!’

A very pregnant Beta with her Alpha mate passed by, smelling of wood chips and roses, they seemed happy enough, and with the bulge of their belly, it was a mammalian pregnancy for sure.

*Hopefully that will be me…Pleeeeeaaaaaaaassssssuh. Ugh. I need to just suck it up, just suck it up, it’s going to be fine, it is, it really is…BUT –*

Lost in his thoughts, Yuuri let his guard down. Heavy footsteps were approaching him, and by the time Yuuri snapped back to reality they were all but upon him – he tensed, his Omega eyes darkening – “That’s beyond stupid Mary, _no, no, all of it”_ – the person all in a huff sat down roughly behind him, landing so hard Yuuri’s table shook, the sound of their bags rustling and coming to a rest behind him – Yuuri’s tensed breath escaped him in a gasp – _“He is so full of himself, you can see that right?”_

When Yuuri relaxed, he noticed he had bent the spoon, _*Great.*_

“No, no, that’s just some stupid non-sense, he’s a selfish prick is what he is” –

Well now that this boisterous Female Beta was here, Yuuri couldn’t help but listen into her phone conversation –

“You do know that you don’t have to have sex with your Alpha every time they rut right? No, no, no – that’s bullshit, get him a toy and stick him in the closet” –

*I like mating with Victor though,* Yuuri thought.

“Mary, I don’t care if he’s a fucking star from Soccer you don’t have to put up with this shit” –

*Oh no, they’re being strung along* –

“Oh my god, if an Alpha knots on your first time together – they’re either a _naive plug,_ or a _lust driven creep” –_

Yuuri slurped loudly on his tea.

 _“Oh woo-woo-wugh_ – ‘we knot every night’ – _no you fucking don’t_ – no Mary – their dick would _explode”_ –

Yuuri choked –

“Their dignity, I’m sorry, _dick_ -nity, would be gone, gone girl, gone. Dump his ass.”

There was a silence as the Female Beta listened to her friend, Yuuri spotted Liliya finally exiting the restroom –

“You can get that changed Mary, it’s expensive as hell, but it can be done. Listen, I’m a Female-Beta whose bits insist they go into penis formation every time I bump uglies with my girlfriend, like no, stop, _we’re not trying to get pregnant_ and I’m happy with my vagina bits thank-you very much – I don’t need my penis shooting down her throat every time she tries to eat me out, like, I want to fix that, and I can, it’s just going to take a while to save up the money. Yeah, yeah, no that’s true – no, no, hell no fuck that, _I don’t ever want kids”_ –

“Whew! Almost didn’t make it!” said Liliya walking up, “It’s about time we get to the terminal isn’t it?”

Yuuri tapped his bent spoon on his cup, “Yup!” and they bounced outta there.

They didn’t have to wait long at the terminal, before long a bright-eyed and blonde Thai  maiden wearing tight fitting pants, shirt, and loose blazer came running up to Yuuri hauling their luggage –

“Ah~! Anastasia~!” Phichit called –

“Phitsamai~!” Yuuri called back –

Phichit ran up, dropping his luggage and hugged Yuuri hard, _“I missed you,”_ Phichit whispered.

_“I’ve missed you too” –_

Letting go, Phichit held out his hand to Liliya, “Oh, Liliya I presume? It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Liliya shook Phichit’s hand hard, letting just a slip of her instincts join her excitement, “Pleasure is all mine!” Phichit wrung his hand out to get some feeling back in it, “Need any help with your bags?”

A Male Alpha stopped in his tracks and looked exactly to where Yuuri and Phichit were – Liliya made eye contact with him, the whites of her grey eyes overpowering from afar, the Alpha got a chill from her glance alone and quickly moved along without incident –

“Nope!” Phichit chirped, “I got ‘em, they’re not too heavy, come on, let’s get out of here and get some grub!”

Thankfully the rain had cleared by the time they were ready to leave. They caught a train just as it was going to take off, and made it back to the outskirts of St. Petersburg where they stopped and picked up some food before finally making it back to the apartment.

“You need anything again Yuuri, you let me know,” smiled Liliya before she retreated to her apartment.

“Thank-you so much Liliya!”

“Anytime, _do svidaniya!”_

Within the apartment, Phichit dropped on the couch next to his luggage and a sleepy Makkachin as Yuuri went to go change out of his disguise – “I’m _bushed!”_

“You going to change?” Yuuri called from the other room.

“Yeah, but I just want to chill right now, you pull off that wig so well~”

“Thanks, it comes from many fine horses. I haven’t seen you with blue eyes in a while.”

“I wanted to be extra purdy today~” Phichit swung himself to sit up, “My goodness, this apartment feels like a small palace!” He trotted over to the body length windows, making hands like binoculars to look out, “And this complex feels like a fort! Bigger than the last one!”

“It’s the safest one outside the city, and I don’t have to be in disguise here.”

“Victor takes _such_ good care of his lil’ Omega~”

Yuuri rolled his eyes with an underlying smile, he walked back with a shirt and sweatpants on, “That he does. He flaunts and displays for me all the time.”

“When you have total control over your Instincts, why not?”

“Because it gets him in trouble with Yakov,” *and people say mean things about me.* “Just the other day I scared myself and squealed and he scaled the 8 stories to reach me from the balcony.”

“…How loud did you have to squeal that he heard you 8 stories down?”

“Sound travels Phichit” –

“Yeah when it’s that loud” –

“Mythicals have very good hearing along with all the other buffs in life,” said Yuuri.

“You know,” Phichit crossed his arms, “Victor showing off for you isn’t so much to show the distance he’ll go for you, as much as it is a warning to people who’d do you harm, it’s like, ‘look at me, _look at this,_ you have to go through _this_ to get to _my_ Yuuri’, you know?”

“I know, but he’s been on his Alpha game more frequently, and I just want him to rest, and,” Yuuri sighed, “I’m really not helping getting upset over, stuff.”

“If Victor is showing off more than I guess what we consider ‘normal’, he must sense there’s danger closer to you than he likes – and I mean, after the Grand Prix this year, I don’t blame him – that time violation literally came out of left field, I mean, who could have seen that coming?!”

“Ah, yeah….” Yuuri made his way to pull out some trays, “Boy, if people didn’t like me then, they sure hate me now.”

“But it’s not your fault Yuuri, Victor accepted the violation, and you took home gold and he took home silver” –

“For the second year in a row” –

“Because you’re awesome!” said Phichit walking up to Yuuri, Yuuri passing him a tray –

Yuuri just smiled, “We thought after I had won the Grand Prix the first time that I’d be respected more, but my goodness, they either said I was over-scored or Victor was underscored, and now with me winning a second Grand Prix due to a time violation against Victor, they think there’s some conspiracy out there against him, that I’m some kind of foil to topple his legacy. Pbbth.”

“People are stupid Yuuri, if they’re gonna hate you, they’ll hate you, if they’re gonna love you, they’ll love you, you just gotta put that all out of your mind, and live your life to the fullest!”

“Thank-you Dr. Phichit.”

“Anytime~ That’ll be 65,398 bahts please.” Phichit set up his tray like a magician opening an act –

“That sounds like a lot.” Yuuri just flicked his open with his wrist, and passed Phichit his food (Makkachin eyeing them secretly).

“It is. I can’t believe there’s not like a universal currency or something, that would make life so much easier.”

“There is, it’s called respect.”

“Woah, so deep….Oh my god this is delicious~!”

“I know right?”

“At least when you guys get back to Japan, you won’t have to be in disguise and stuff. You’ll be waving off admirers for miiiiiles and miiiiiiles.”

“Can’t wait. I kinda like my dresses to be honest, and Victor likes them too~”

“Hasetsu is a lovely place to live! And while you guys are raising your family, it’ll give us other skaters a chance for the Grand Prix~”

“Hm, well, Victor _is_ thinking about ending his active career in the near future, but there’s still some goals I want to fulfill. We’ll work it out. It’ll depend on how fast I can bounce back from my pregnancies, we plan to space them a couple years apart.”

“Still,” Phichit fiddled with his food, “I know you guys are going to start a family, but it almost feels like you’re being bullied out in a way.”

“Yurio feels the same way and has screamed at both Victor and I for being cowards, but we won’t be gone from the ice forever, and when we do retire, we’re still going to be involved with exhibitions, shows, and Victor is going to coach, there’s plenty to do.”

“What are _you_ going to do?”

“Most likely dance classes, at least while I have the strength for it. Most importantly, we’re going to be raising our kids, that’s where the bulk of our time will go anyhow.”

“That’s a lot,” Phichit smiled, “It sounds like you have your future all planned out.”

“For the most part.”

Phichit took Yuuri’s hands, “I’m really happy for you Yuuri.”

“Thanks Phichit.”

Phichit clapped his hands, “Uncle Phichit! I can’t wait to meet your little ทารก! I’m going to take so _many_ pictures!”

“Phichiiiiiiit~”

“Oooooh they’re going to be so cute Yuuri!”

“Well I have to get pregnant and birth them first.”

“Given how life likes to swing at you in general, you’re probably going to give birth to Goku, we’re gonna hear a tiny voice coming from your tummy ‘ka-me-ha-me’ – and you’ll open your legs and ‘HAAAAAAAAAA~!’”

“Phichit!”

“And butterflies, and jugglers and confetti will shoot out and Jeff Goldblum will spring forth and whisper in your ear, ‘life finds a way’ and then he’ll fly off into outer space.”

 _“Oh my god,”_ but in the end, Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh with his friend.

The mail flap from their door flipped, Makkachin’s _tak, tak, tak_ claws sounded trotting over, “Makkachin, you be a good dog,” came Yuuri’s voice, the taks came to a halt.

By the time Yuuri got over there Makkachin was laying down in a pose of respite, “Hm, good doggy,” Yuuri ruffled Makkachin’s head and was met with an ear wiggle.

“Watcha get?” asked Phichit from the living room.

Yuuri’s hand shook, he was holding an envelope labeled URGENT from their clinic’s lab center; this was not the Legacy Test.

“Oh, nothing.”

 

 

***~o~***

 

 

That night into the next day, Yuuri had almost everyone fooled that he was O.K.A.Y. First it was Victor who sensed something was wrong almost right off the bat.

 _*Curse your Unicorn OP observation skills,*_ Yuuri hissed internally, but he very much welcomed Victor doting over him.

And then Phichit clued himself in. “For all the years I’ve known you, that glasses touch you do is an SOS sign, so what’s up?”

_*Curse your best friend senses.*_

And then Liliya brought some sweets over, “There looks to be a little gloom in your eyes Yuuri, something on your mind?”

*You get a pass, these cookies are awesome.*

With the inner turmoil churning away, Yuuri was doing his best to keep it at bay. The aura of positivity created by his husband, best friend, sweet neighbor, and of course Makkachin, greatly helped. It didn’t cure his anxiety spell, but it gave him more strength to fight it, and it felt great to get out on the ice and skate over his intrusive feelings.

All in all, practice went well, Yuuri landed all his jumps albeit under steady growling from Yurio who was still very much against Yuuri and Victor leaving Russia after Worlds; *At least I have Yurio fooled* –

“Your sadness is invading your routine again, it’s making me want to jump off the roof” –

_*Dammit.*_

That evening Lilliya brought over some pastilas and Phichit was so enchanted by them, he snapped them to Instacram, and begged Liliya to teach him how to make them, which sparked an impromptu baking lesson (and social media lesson) over at Liliya’s apartment. Yuuri could hear Liliya and Phichit laughing up a storm through the walls as he went through emails via his phone.

*I am a zone of absolute content,* Yuuri thought, the pregnancy book was sitting just off to his left with quite a few new tab marks, some marked in red with black marker ‘MUST READ’, ‘MUST COMMIT’, ‘MUST DO’, and underneath Yuuri’s leg was list attached to a doctor’s note that was headed ‘MUST COMPLETE’ and ‘TIME EXPECTANCY’. *I am a feather sitting lightly upon a pond….Nothing will go wrong, nothing will go wrong, nothing will go wrong, my body is good, and strong, and not weird and, not weird, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m totally fine, I am. I am, I reeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyy ssssssuuuuuuuuper aaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmuh.*

The mail flap from their door flipped again, and before the letters had a chance to settle, the sound of Makkachin’s _tak, tak, tak, tak_ claws out sped Victor’s weighted steps with the poodle snatching up the mail –

*I’m not going to be worried, nope, nope, nope, not me, not todayyyyyy~*

“Unhand them Makkachin! Mail is not your chew toy! We’ve been through this! Let go!”

Hearing Makkachin’s playful growls and Victor’s semi-serious voice riddled with smiles and laughter at the end gave Yuuri more ease –

“Gimme! OOF” – Yuuri heard paper smack Victor’s face, pulling a blunt chuckle out,

“You alright Victor?”

“Fine, fine my love,” Victor laughed, he shuffled through the envelopes, holding them high out of Makkachin’s snapping jaws, “Oh, _ah!_ Yuuri~! _The test results are in~!”_

From a state of complete rest Yuuri straight up did a pique turn into a grand jeté over the couch and snatched up the envelope, Victor hovering bright-eyed just over Yuuri’s shoulder as he ripped it open – glitter immediately shooting out at them – “ACK” –

  _“Pozdravleniya~!_ ( _Congratulations~!) “Pozdravleniya~!_ _Moi_ _pozdravleniya~!_ ( _Congratulations for you~!)”_ sang a recorded chorus, Yuuri coughed as glitter adorned his face –

_*God who recommended this company again?!*_

“That’s a good sign!” smiled Victor (glitter also adorning his face) – cutesy stickers of Dragons, Alicorns, and Hippogriffs slipped out (“What are these?! _Oh Yuuri~!”)_ as Yuuri waved away the remaining glitter particles and opened up the pamphlet scanning it quickly – it being all in Russian of course – “Can you read it?” asked Victor.

“I can, read, some parts, eh, could you? I don’t want to read anything wrong” –

“Of course, *ahem~* Thank-you for choosing Love Like You Labs!”

“’Love Like You?’”

“Below are the individual results for your Legacy Tests! Also included are the probabilities for your offspring!  Please note that even though these results are calculated with your combined DNA heritage, there is no guarantee you will produce the offspring listed!” Victor looked to Yuuri full of excitement, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back – _but he just wished Victor would get to the heart of the matter already –_ “Should you have any remaining questions, our, blah-blah-blah – mh!” Victor turned the page, now this, Yuuri was able to read _somewhat_ better, but Victor still narrated – “Below is a copy of your Legacy Test, for me that is~”

Yuuri knew Victor already had his done many years ago, but for very nefarious means. Victor made a promise to himself to not look at his results again until he was with the love of his life because he _‘knew what made him, him.’_

There was a time Victor honestly thought he’d never see the results again.

Yuuri kissed Victor’s cheek, Victor nuzzled him back heartily, pulling his mate close.

 

 **Victor Nikiforov** (that’s me :3)

 Age: 31

Caste: Mythical

Class: Mammalian

Sex Class: Male-Alpha

Bloodline: Unicorn

Blood Types:

 

 

 

 

> Artiodactyla- Manchurian Sika Deer 7%, Caspian Red Deer 7%, Reindeer 7%, Eurasian Elk 8%, Bezoar Ibex 6%, Argali 7%, Altai Wapiti 6%
> 
> Perissodactyla- Shire 9%, Friesian 20%, Lipizzan 10%, Tarpan 9%, Northern White Rhinoceros 4%
> 
> Residual Line: N/A

 

Yuuri blinked, “Wow, so, only two Blood Orders make up your Types?”

“Hm. Is it really that surprising? You know how I was bred into existence.”

If Yuuri would have blinked, he’d have missed the lights of Victor’s eyes hollowing for just a second –

“And now, time to see all of you my Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, right before Yuuri gave him a surprise kiss on the lips, Victor welcoming the warmth greatly; they touched foreheads, “My darling,” said Victor, his shoulders relaxing, “Exactly who can read minds here?”

“I might not be a Unicorn, but I am your husband.”

Victor nuzzled Yuuri, “Alright then, happy thoughts, happy future, let’s see you, the wind beneath my wings~”

 

**Yuuri Katsuki**

 Age: 27

 Caste: Chimera

 Class: Menagerie

 Sex Class: Male-Omega

 Bloodline: Menagerie, Even Blooded

 Blood Types:

 

 

 

 

> Accipitriformes- Steller’s Sea Eagle 3%, White-tailed Eagle 3% (Oh my!)
> 
> Anseriformes- Whooper Swan 3%, Mandarian Duck 2% (So cute~!)
> 
> Carnivora- Akita 2% (*o*), Hokkaido 2% (*0*), Shiba Inu 2% (*0*!), Kai Ken 1% (*0*!!)
> 
> Ciconiiformes- Oriental Stork 2% (*w*)
> 
> Galliformes- Japanese Green Pheasant 6% (*w*!!!!!!)
> 
> Passeriformes- Japanese Skylark 3%, Fairy Pitta 2%, Red-rumped Swallow 2%, Long-tailed Tit 3% (Beautiful! Beautiful!)
> 
> Perissodactyla- Thoroughbred 4%, Yonaguni 3%, Przewalski 2%, Mangalarga Marchador 8% (Your strong legs~!)
> 
> Squamata- Japanese Grass Lizard 2%, Black-banded Sea Krait 5%, Oriental Leaf-toed Gecko 2%, Black Mamba 6% (My goodness~!), Mamushi 2%, Protobothrops Flavoviridis 2% (Okinawa Habu~), Yellow-bellied Sea Snake 5%, Philippine Cobra 2%, Komodo Dragon 3% (Your grace and focus!)
> 
> Strigiformes- Bay Owl 3%, Horned Owl 7%, Eastern Grass Owl 2% (OWLS YUURI!!!)
> 
> Testudines- Japanese Pond Turtle 3%, Hawksbill Sea TurtleeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

 

Victor’s squeal was ear-splitting but all Yuuri was currently hearing was static. Against Yuuri’s haze, Victor went on and on and on of all the Blood Types that made up Yuuri’s Chimera Bloodline (“Akita! You have Akita Yuuri!”) as Yuuri counted the Avian and Reptile Types against the Mammalian, and –

*….Both my and father and mother are Mammalian lines,* Yuuri thought, *My father with a Dog Bloodline with a Residual Line of Reptile, and my mother has Horse with a Residual Line of Avian….I got, _virtually,_ all of the Reptile line from my father, and all of the Avian from my mother, and _hardly_ any mammal, from _either_ of them – _that, that means*_ – what Yuuri already knew to be honest –

 

Highest Probable Birthing Method: Oviparity 84%

Other: Mammalian 16%

 

Yuuri’s hands balled into fists, he felt like he had just been slammed into a brick wall – this was to be expected, it was, but seeing it documented from a legitimate reproductive lab and printed out before him on 80 lb paper was quite another cemented feeling altogether. Yuuri tried to process the Birthing Method bestowed up him, but his system was crashing and Victor was ahead reading about their Offspring probabilities –

_*Oh my god I really am going to lay an egg.*_

“You have a zoo in your belly Yuuri! Owls, Snakes, Swans – oh- _hmmmrrrrmmgh_ I wish I could contribute more! I just have horses and deer and a rhino, boooo –”

_*I’m going to lay an egg.*_

_“Look,_ Yuuri,” Victor breathed, “We can make a, _Dragon – it’s a small chance but it’s there!”_

_*I’m going to lay a fucking egg.*_

“And Hippogriff! _Hippogriff!_ An Alicorn?!” –

_*I’m going to squat and drop a fucking EGG* –_

_“My Yuuri!”_ Victor scooped up his mate dropping the Legacy Test (that Yuuri quickly caught), kissing and hugging and twirling him around, Makkachin barking and prancing around them both –

 _“Victor!”_ Yuuri stumbled upon landing but Victor had his mate well secure in his arms –

“And we can make _Turtles!_ Dogs, _Dogs_ Yuuri! Even Lizards!” Victor was relentless on nuzzling and nuzzling Yuuri – Yuuri’s death grip on the Legacy Test allowed him to read the last probable bloodline for their baby – _Hydra_ – “We even have a chance to make a Hydra! _And we’ll love them, we’ll love them for everything they are!!”_ On and on and on and on Victor went about all the amazing possibilities for their children as Yuuri, grounded by _reality,_ was still processing what he was facing. At the bottom of the pamphlet, the chances for each caste were broken down as such: Mythical 30%, Chimera, 28%, Common, 27%, and Hydra, 15%.

*And yet there’s almost no doubt they’ll all be born from an egg. An egg. I’m, going, to lay, an _egg….no….no……god, no –*_ tears formed in Yuuri’s eyes, he took a step back looking at his Legacy Test, hand going over his mouth, immediately breaking Victor out of his elated stupor – and Victor could tell in a snap those were NOT happy tears –

“Yuuri?” Victor quickly cupped his face, “Dear, what’s wrong?” Yuuri couldn’t look at him and chocked out a sob before he began full-on crying, “Y-Yuuri, what’s wrong?!” All the strength got sapped out of Yuuri’s legs, he would have dropped to the floor had Victor not had him in his arms, “Yuuri please, talk to me! What’s wrong?!” Victor kneeled down next to Yuuri, holding his sobbing mate close.

Makkachin sat down and whined, placing a paw of support down for Yuuri, not that it did any good…

_“Darling, please” –_

_“….I’m going to die.”_

“…. _Eh?”_

_“I’m going to die!” –_

“No, no you’re not, that’s the sadness talking Yuuri, the anxiety, _you are not going to die” –_

Yuuri struggled to get up, _“I need, I need to show you this, I had wanted to be sure, but” –_ Victor helped Yuuri up and followed him to living room, Yuuri pulled out the doctor’s note and handed it over to Victor,

“What is this?” Victor asked as he deeply scrutinized the letter, Yuuri just crossed his arms as he let Victor answer his own question reading it through.

“So my mother,” Yuuri sniffled, gulping, trying to get in control of his voice, his hand was over his chest, “when she was pregnant with me” –

“She almost died,” said Victor, still looking through the letter, turning to the other side, “But that was because the doctors were careless and prejudiced because they thought you were a Hydra, _heartless bastards” –_

Yuuri shook his head, a fake smile slipping out, “Even still, even with the proper care afterwards, we learned her body had calcium deposits all over, and then one day she passed out, and they found deposits in and around her heart, and, and they were advancing at an alarming rate – and, they figured out why – it, it was because of the influence from her active Residual Line” –

“You’re a Chimera Yuuri, Chimeras _do not_ have Residual Lines” –

“Victor, I am _composed_ from her Residual Line, _and my birthing method is to lay a goddam egg,”_ Yuuri sniffled, the tears welling up for round two, “Toward the end of her pregnancy with me, she collapsed, she was doing everything the doctors were telling her to do, taking everything they gave her, and she still, they still almost lost her! _And not only that,_ she had mammalian pregnancies, I’m oviparous. When the offspring’s method of pregnancy is different from their parents, the risk factors can double, in some instances even _triple,_ depending on the Bloodlines” –

As much as Victor wanted to rebuttal Yuur’s anxiety, he was silent, now more than ever, Yuuri needed Victor to listen –

Yuuri continued, “You read on the clinic’s note that I have the _same_ predispositions as my mother, that I have that risk, and sure, I’m in good health, I take, as good care of myself as I can, I do, I mean we’re athletes, we’re supposed to have our bodies in tip top prime condition, but even still, _even still…..”_ Yuuri was fighting back breaking down as he spoke, “If somehow, everything works out, by some _miracle,_ there’s nothing wrong with my body in handling the pregnancy, it’s the stipulations of the pregnancy that I must fulfill – that my body has to be capable of fulfilling” – the fear in his voice shook through, resonating the tumultuous emotions threatening to overthrow him, “I-If I have a Mythical pregnancy, I’d have to eat upwards of 13,000 to 15,000 calories _a day_ on my cycle. _A day_. And, and! _And even then,_ I could _still_ be underweight! You’re supposed to _gain_ weight on your pregnancy, not lose it! _And I’m Oviparous,_ so I have to consume a couple thousand more to make sure there is ample yolk being produced – and that’s across the board, Mythical, Chimera, Common, Hydra – pregnancies with Oviparous complication are fatal _48%_ of the time” –

Victor had to step in now, “That’s _if_ you have complications Yuuri – and while laying on your own _without_ help, you will be in a hospital, you will in the care of the best doctors on this planet, _you are not going through his alone, don’t you” –_

Still Yuuri shook his head, _“48% for the child Victor! They wouldn't even make it out of the shell!_  For Mythicals, the risk is even _higher,_ Hydras, _higher!_ The nutrition needed to develop them inside the eggshell, all they’ll have is the yolk until they’re born – if they don’t get enough, if it runs out, they starve to death Victor!” Yuuri’s hands went over his mouth as he completely broke down, _“They starve to death right inside!” –_ Yuuri collapsed, but Victor caught him and pulled him in close, trying to wrap himself around his ailing mate as much as he could as Yuuri cried, and cried, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> No worries, Yuuri will be feeling better soon u3u;;
> 
> Updates may be a but slower, but that's because I want to get it right this time. This first part to the Darwin Award series has been expanded on a l o t . . . . . 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around <3 
> 
> Sorry it was taken down, but at least it wasn't too far into the story ^^;
> 
> I'm really satisfied with how it's been reworked, and the only way it'll go down again is if AO3 itself goes down =w=b


End file.
